In The Village
by Natsu Hiru Chan
Summary: Kuroro, Kurapika, Killua, Gon, dan Leorio berlibur ke sebuah Villa dekat pantai. Namun kenapa Kurapika nampaknya tidak senang yah? R&R pleaseeeee...


Hai minna-sannn… XD

Ini fic special buat Pearl-chan, yang kemarin ini ultah! _Met ultah yah Pearl-chaaaaannn… _

Yosh! langsung baca aja deh!^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Disclaimer : **Togashi Yoshihiro**

Title : **In The Village**

Story by : **Natsu Hiru Chan**

Genre : Romance

Rated : **K+ **- semi **T**

Pairing : As usual, **Kuroro** nii-kun and **Kurapika** nee-chan

Warning : **abal**, **norak**, **jelek**, **typo** bertebaran kemana-mana, **OOC**, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya

Summary : Kuroro, Kurapika, Killua, Gon, dan Leorio berlibur ke sebuah Villa dekat pantai. Namun kenapa Kurapika nampaknya tidak senang yah?

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read…** X3

.

* * *

><p>BRAKKKK!<p>

Suara pintu apartemen Gon, dan kawan-kawan yang dibanting terdengar menggema di sekitar tempat itu.

"Kau itu kenapa sih! Bikin kaget saja!" protes Killua yang ada di dalam, sambil membaca buku dan meminum jus.

Terlihat kini seorang gadis berbuasana laki-laki di ambang pintu, dengan wajah yang benar-benar menyeramkan. Matanya begitu tajam, hingga membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi takut. Tangan gadis itu mengepal kuat. Giginya di gemertakaan saking kesalnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah saking marahnya.

"K—kau kenapa Kurapika?" tanya Gon agak takut.

Kurapika langsung mengambil tempat duduk di dekat Killua. Kurapika menatap tajam kaki Killua yang naik di atas meja. Merasa ditatap seperti itu, Killua langsung menurunkan kakinya.

'_Moodnya lagi jelek! Gawat nih!'_ pikir Killua.

"Hei Gon!" panggil Kurapika dengan kasar.

Gon langsung menoleh takut. "Ada apa Kurapika?"

"Kalau kau besar nanti, kau tidak boleh jadi cowok mesum!" ucap Kurapika seraya meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju kamarnya.

"Kurapika kenapa?" tanya Gon pada Killua.

"Mana kutahu!"

.

Sementara itu, di kamar Kurapika, terlihat kini Kurapika menutup pintunya dengan penuh kesal.

'_Dasar Lucifer payah!_' teriaknya dalam hati, seraya membanting tubuhnya di ranjang king size-nya.

Matanya menerawang ke atas. Dia langsung mengingat kejadian tiga puluh menit yang lalu, ketika Kuroro mengajaknya kencan, dan dengan senangnya Kurapika menerimanya.

Namun sayangnya Kuroro terlambat datang, dan membuat Kurapika harus menunggu selama lima belas menit di taman. Katanya Kuroro ada urusan mendadak tentang Ryodan, sehingga harus terlambat. Dan yang kedua, ketika perjalanan, Kuroro terus sibuk dengan ponselnya, dengan panggilan-panggilan dari anak-anak buahnya. Kurapika merasa keberadaannya tak dianggap. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap sabar. Namun kemarahan Kurapika mencapai puncaknya ketika mereka makan di restaurant dekat pantai, tiba-tiba saja tiga gadis centil memakai bikini datang menggoda Kuroro. Dan parahnya lagi Kuroro malah meladeninya, dengan senyuman ramahnya. Kurapika langsung menggebrak meja hingga rusak berkeping-keping, dan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Dasar cowok mesum!" gumam Kurapika kesal.

"Kurapika!" Kurapika dapat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Gon. Apa bocah itu tak sadar, kalau mood Kurapika saat ini benar-benar buruk?

Dengan malas Kurapika turun dari ranjangnya, dan menunju ke asal suara Gon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurapika malas. Dia dapat melihat Leorio duduk di sofa. Pasti dia baru saja pulang.

"Kau mau pergi jalan-jalan? Yaaahh, mumpung Leorio saat ini ada waktu senggang!" usul Gon.

Terlihat sedikit perubahan ekspresi di wajah Kurapika. "Jalan-jalan? Kemana?"

"Salah seorang pasien yang anaknya telah kuselamatkan meminjamkanku villa-nya! Tempatnya di situ sangat bagus! Kau mau kesana?" tanya Leorio bersemangat.

Kurapika berpikir sejenak. Mungkin dengan refreshing bersama sahabat-sahabatnya bisa membuatnya melupakan masalahnya dengan Kuroro. "Baiklah! Kita bisa berangkat kapan?" tanya Kurapika yang semangatnya mulai naik.

"Kita bisa berangkat besok, pagi-pagi!" ucapan Leorio barusan sukses membuat Gon dan Killua bersorank senang. Sedangkan Kurapika hanya tersenyum kecil, melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

.

**~IN THE VILLAGE~**

.

Mereka berempat sampai pada pukul 09.00 pagi, dengan mengendarai mobil Leorio, setelah perjalanan selama empat jam.

"Waaahhh…" keempatnya langsung terkagun melihat villa yang dimaksud Leorio itu.

Sebuah Villa berukuran sedang, yang berbahan dasar batu dan kayu. Ada banyak tanaman-tanaman hias serta pohon-pohon subur di sekitarnya. Tinggi Villa itu dua tingkat saja. Yah, taman di dalam Villa. Itulah kata yang cocok untuk Villa tersebut.

Tidak hanya itu, tepat di belakang Villa, ada pantai bersih berpasir putih, yang pengunjungnya pun jarang. Tempat itu benar-benar cocok untuk melepaskan segala penat.

Mereka berempat lalu masuk. Kekaguman mereka makin terasa, ketika melihat isi Villa itu benar-benar mengagumkan. Ada banyak bunga, dan prabotan-prabotan yang terkesan kebaratan, dan elegan. Di sana terdapat empat buah kamar.

Keempat sahabat itu pun berbagi kamar. Leorio menempati kamar satu, yang terdapat di dekat ruang tamu. Gon dan Killua, di kamar dua, tepatnya dekat jembatan penghubung antara Villa dan rumah kaca. Sedangkan Kurapika, menempati kamar tiga, yang terletak di belakang. Balkon belakangnya langsung terhubung ke pantai yang indah itu. Kamar empat dibiarkan kosong.

Kurapika meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya ketika memerhatikan kamarnya. Satu ranjang berukuran king size, satu lemari kayu, sofa, dan prabotan lainnya. Kurapika lalu keluar balkon, hendak melihat pantai lebih jelas lagi.

Matanya membulat kagum, ketika melihat pantai itu begitu indah, dengan air jernih, pasir putih, dan pohon-pohon yang asri. Angin pantai menghembus, mengibarkan rambut pirang gadis itu. Andaikan saat ini Kuroro ada bersamanya…

Ah! Tidak mungkin! Jangankan bersama! Membayangkan namanya saja sudah membuat emosi Kurapika naik.

"Kurapika, kau mau berenang?" tanya Gon memasuki kamar Kurapika.

"Kau dan yang lain duluan saja!"

"Kalau begitu kami duluan yah!" Gon baru saja hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, ia langsung teringat akan sesuatu. "Ohya! Kalau Kuroro sudah datang, beritahu kami yah!"

Perkataan Gon barusan sukses membuat mata Kurapika membulat sempurna. "Apa maksudmu Gon?" tanya Kurapika ragu, berharap apa yang tidak diharapkannya tidak benar-benar terwujud.

"Yah, kami mengundang Kuroro! Kupikir kau akan senang, makanya kami tak bilang padamu!" ucap Gon polos.

Kurapika langsung membatu di tempat. '_K__—__KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' _teriak Kurapika dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Di ruang tengah itu, terlihat lima orang kini sedang berkumpul. Kurapika, Gon, dan Killua duduk di sebuah sofa merah panjang. Leorio duduk di sofa merah kecil, yang berada di dekat Kurapika. Dan satu sofa kecil lagi, yang berada di depan Leorio, didudukilah oleh Kuroro Lucifer, yang baru saja datang. Sesekali Kuroro melirik ke arah gadis yang saat ini sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, dan memasang tampang kesal.<p>

Gadis itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Kalian bersenang-senang saja! Aku mau istirahat!" Kurapika berujar datar seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hanya Kuroro saja yang tahu bahwa ada rasa ketidaksukaan dari Kurapika. Ia tersenyum kecil ke arah gadis yang baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya itu.

"Tak biasanya, dia begitu!" ujar Killua melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Yah, mood Kurapika 'kan gampang sekali berubah! Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik kita bersenang-senang saja!" ujar Leorio, disusul dengan anggukan dari Gon dan Killua.

"Kalian pergilah duluan," ucap Kuroro. Ketiganya hanya menurut.

Setelah keempat orang itu pergi, Kuroro lalu mendekati pintu kamar Kurapika. Dibukanya pintu itu pelan, hingga membunyikan suara decitan kecil.

Kuroro dapat melihat Kurapika sedang membaca buku di atas ranjangnya.

Kurapika yang menyadari kehadiran Kuroro, langsung menutup bukunya, dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Kuroro lalu duduk di sisi ranjang Kurapika, berusaha untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kau masih marah yah?" tanya Kuroro pelan.

"…" tak ada jawaban.

"Aku minta maaf…"

"…"

"Yang kemarin itu aku tak tahu kalau kau sedang marah…"

"…" tak ada jawaban lagi.

Kuroro menghela nafas panjang. "Huuuhh… baiklah, aku akan tunggu sampai moodmu bagus lagi! Besok malam aku akan menunggumu di karang dekat pantai itu. Jangan sampai kau tidak datang!" ucap Kuroro seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kurapika langsung membuka selimutnya, setelah mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup oleh Kuroro. Terlihat jelas bahwa saat ini wajahnya sudah memerah, entah karena ucapan Kuroro, atau dia kepanasan di bawah selimut. Namun jelasnya wajahnya saat ini memerah.

'_Kupikir liburanku akan menyenangkan!'_ pikir Kurapika kesal. Ia lalu terdiam sejenak, mengingat perkataan Kuroro yang menyuruhnya datang besok malam di karang dekat pantai.

"Cih! Yang benar saja!" gumam Kurapika.

* * *

><p>Makan malam,<p>

Makan malam kelima orang tangguh itau berlangsung cukup tenang, di ruang makan. Sialnya Kurapika duduk bersebelahan dengan Kuroro, dan di depannya ada Gon, yang berseblahan dengan Killua. Leorio duduk di sisi lain meja.

"Kurapika, tolong kecapnya!" pinta Killua yang tak dapat menjangkau kecap dekat Kurapika.

Kurapika pun dengan sontak langsung memberikannya. Sesekali gadis itu melirik ke samping, melihat Kuroro yang makan dengan tenangnya. Namun setelah itu Kurapika langsung memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Kurapika, apa kau tahu di sini ada mini market?" tanya Killua memulai obrolan.

"Mini market? Benarkah?" respon Kurapika.

"Ya! Kupikir kau ada keperluan, makanya kuajak kau pergi!"

Ting…

Kurapika dapat mendengar perubahan suara sendok dan garpu Kuroro yang bersentuhan dengan piring. Seringai kecil langsung tertampang jelas di wajah gadis itu. Otak pintarnya baru saja terisi ide.

"Tentu saja! Kita bisa pergi berdua!" ucap Kurapika menunjukkan senyuman manisnya, sukses membuat ketiga sahabatnya menaikkan alis heran.

* * *

><p>Waktu tidur,<p>

Kuroro nampak masih terjaga di sebuah sofa yang ada di tengah-tengah antara keempat kamar. Gon dan Kllua baru saja kembali selesai menyikat gigi mereka.

"Gon! Killua!" panggil Kurapika.

"Hmm?" tanya Killua malas, karena mengantuk.

"Emmh… aku mau tidur dengan kalian, boleh yaaaahh…" pinta Kurapika.

"Ha? Kenapa? Kau punya kamar sendiri!" ucap Killua yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah tolakan.

"Aku tidak nyaman, tidur sendiri dengan suara ombak pantai itu!" alasan Kurapika.

"Huuuh! Aku tak setuju! Lagipula ranjangnya terlalu sempit untuk kita bertiga!" tolak Killua

"Ya sudah! Biar aku saja yang tidur dengan Kurapika!" ucap Gon, sukses mengembangkan senyuman di wajah gadis pirang itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Gon?"

"Aku tak mungkin membiarkan Kurapika tidur sendiri! Lagipula sudah lama aku tak tidur bersama Kurapika!" ujar Gon bersemangat.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu!" ucap Killua seraya memasuki kamarnya.

Kurapika dan Gon pun masuk ke kamar Kurapika. Kuroro terlihat menatap datar dua sahabat itu, sementara Kurapika tertawa dalam hati karenanya.

* * *

><p>Esoknya,<p>

"Killua! Ayo!" ajak Kurapika bersemangat langsung menarik tangan Killua.

"Eeeehh?" Killua yang tertarik hanya bisa menurut.

Dari kejauhan, Kuroro menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan datar.

"Kurapika, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kau dan Kuroro? Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Killua menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kurapika tertegun. "Eh, tidak kok! Kami baik-baik saja!" bohongnya seraya mempercepat jalannya, menjauh dari Killua, menghindari tatapan curiga dari bocah berambut silver itu. Killua hanya menatap Kurapika dari belakang dengan tatapan tak yakin.

.

**#skip time :**

.

Mereka berdua pulang sehabis belanja. Killua pulang dengn membawa tiga keranjang penuh coklat, karena di mini market tempatnya dan Kurapika dari berbelanja tak menjual Choco Robokun kesukaannya. Sedangkan Kurapika hanya membawa sekeranjang penuh minuman.

Mata mereka membulat sempurna, ketika melihat Leorio dan Kuroro tengah berbincang-bincang bersama beberapa orang gadis di pantai itu. Killua dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi dari gadis yang ada di sampingnya ini.

Tanpa sengaja Leorio melirik ke arah Kurapika. kepanikan langsung saja menyelimutinya. "Kuroro! Kurapika datang!" bisiknya panik.

Kuroro yang mendengarnya hanya menoleh sedikit, lalu kembali menghadap pada salah seorang gadis di depannya. "Yah, pantainya memang sangat indah!" ucap Kuroro menlanjutkan pembicaraannya tadi, sukses membuat Leorio sweat drop.

Kurapika dengan penuh emosi langsung mendatangi Kuroro. "Hei! Ada apa denganmu ini!" bentak Kurapika, sukses membuat lima gadis pantai itu merinding.

"Kuro-kun! Dia siapa?" tanya seorang gadis ketakutan.

Telinga Kurapika langsung panas mendengar panggilan konyol itu terucap untuk Kuroro. Dia saja sebagai kekasihnya tak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. Tatapannya pun semakin meruncing.

"Dia kekasihku," jawab Kuroro enteng, tanpa melirik ke Kurapika.

"Kekasihmu?" tanya Kurapika semakin emosi saja.

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu marah?" lawan Kuroro, sukses membungkam Kurapika.

Gadis itu menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Kau yang salah! Tapi kenapa kau membuat ulah lagi..!"

"Bukannya kau yang mulai?"

"Tapi kau yang duluan membuat ulah!"

"Aku 'kan mencoba untuk minta maaf! Kenapa kau tidak mau memaafkanku?"

"Kau pikir segampang itu memaafkan orang?"

Leorio, Killua, dan kelima gadis itu hanya bisa diam, memerhatikan adegan drama pertengkaran sepasang kekasih itu. Mereka takut membuka mulut, apalagi melihat ekspresi Kurapika yang sulit dijelaskan itu.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kuroro tetap tenang.

"Pikir saja sendiri Tuan Lucifer!" bentak Kurapika kesal, seraya berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Kuroro hanya menatapnya datar.

.

Kurapika duduk di bawah pohon yang terletak agak jauh dari Villa mereka. Dipeluknya lututnya erat, dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

Sebenarnya Kurapika tak menangis. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Perbedaan prinsip antara ia dan kekasihnya itu memang selalu menimbulkan pertengkaran, ditambah dengan sifat egois dan pemarah dari Kurapika.

Mereka bagaikan dua kutub berbeda, utara dan selatan, yang begitu berjauhan.

"Dasar cowok bodoh!" gumam Kurapika. Setetes cairan bening keluar dari matanya.

* * *

><p>Malam harinya, nampak kalau yang makan malam di ruang makan itu hanya ada empat orang. Leorio, Kurapika, Killua, dan Gon. Kuroro, tak ada yang tahu dia ada dimana.<p>

"Hei, ada yang melihat Kuroro?" tanya Gon polos.

Ketiganya diam. Kurapika tentu saja enggan menjawab. Leorio dan Killua masih takut-takut, mengingat ekspresi Kurapika tadi siang.

"Kalian dengar aku tidak sih?" protes Gon mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kau tak usah mencarinya, Gon. Dia akan baik-baik saja," sahut Kurapika tetap melanjtkan makannya.

.

Kurapika terbaring di kamarnya. Sesekali ia menoleh ke pintu balkon yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Ia dapat melihat hujan di luar begitu deras.

"_Besok malam aku akan menunggumu di karang dekat pantai itu. Jangan sampai kau tidak datang!_" perkataan Kuroro kemarin langsung terngiang di kepala Kurapika.

"Cih! yang benar saja! Dia tak mungkin bertahan dengan badai seperti ini!" gumam Kurapika seraya menutup badannya dengan selimut, lalu mulai terlelap.

* * *

><p>Esoknya,<p>

"Ha? Kuroro semalaman tak kembali?" teriakan Gon yang menggema di Villa itu sukses mengagetkan Kurapika.

"Tenang saja, dia itu petarung yang hebat!" ucap Killua enteng.

"Benar juga sih…" ucap Leorio sedikit lebih lega.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau jalan-jalan! Kemarin aku dan Kurapika benar-benar takjub melihat pemandangan sekitar sini!" ujar Killua seraya meninggalkan tempat itu, tepatnya di ruang tengah.

"Killua! Aku ikut!" teriak Gon seraya menyusul Killua.

"Hei! Aku juga!" panggil Leorio. Ia lalu berbalik sebentar ke arah Kurapika yang duduk di sofa sambil menunduk. "Kau tidak ikut, Kurapika?" tanya Leorio.

"Tidak usah. Aku disini saja!" ucapan Kurapika barusan pun membuat Leorio keluar meninggalkannya.

Kurapika terdiam. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Uuuggh! Baiklah Lucifer! Aku kalah! Kau menang!" gumam Kurapika seraya mengambil ponselnya, hendak menelpon Kuroro.

Namun telponnya tak diangkat oleh Kuroro, sukses membuat Kurapika makin kesal saja.

"Apa dia benar-benar…"Kurapika tak melanjutkan perkataanya. Dengan cepat dia langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kurapika terus berlari, menuju sebuah karang besar yang ada di dekat pantai. Dilompatinya karang yang setinggi sepuluh meter itu dengan dua kali lompatan dari tanah, ke karang yang lebih pendek berikutnya, hingga ia sampai di atas karang yang lebih besar.

Mata sapphire gadis itu membulat sempurna, ketika melihat pemuda yang dicarinya, Kuroro Lucifer sedang duduk menatap laut, membelakanginya.

"Kau terlambat, nona Kuruta…" ucap Kuroro yang menyadari kehadiran Kurapika, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang.

Tubuh Kurapika langsung bergetar. "Jangan bilang kau semalaman di sini…"

"Ya,"

"Di tengah badai—"

"Ya,"

"Dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

"Ya,"

Dua huruf yang diucapkan Kuroro itu sukses membuat Kurapika semakin bergetar. Tentu saja, Kuroro yang saat ini hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam, dan kemeja biru yang kancingnya tak terpasang.

"Kau itu tak punya otak yah!" bentak Kurapika seraya menuju Kuroro, hendak memukul pemuda itu.

Mata gadis itu membulat sempurna, ketika melihat di tangan Kuroro terdapat sebilah pisau tajam, dan di perutnya berlumuran darah merah yang bercampur dengan air hujan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Kurapika langsung merebut pisau itu, dan membuangnya ke laut. Kuroro hanya berkspresi datar ke depan.

Gadis itu dapat melihat wajah Kuroro saat ini benar-benar pucat. Diguyur badai semalaman, serta luka yang terbilang cukup parah di bagian perut Kuroro. Sudut bibir Kuroro pun juga mengeluarkan cairan merah.

"Hm, akhirnya kau mau juga bicara denganku!" ucap Kuroro tersenyum sangat tipis.

Kurapika merasakan hatinya begitu sakit melihat Kuroro yang seperti itu. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanyanya dengan nada bergetar.

"Untuk menghukum diriku sendiri…" jawab Kuroro datar.

"Menghukum?"

"Karena aku… sudah membuat gadis yang kucintai bersedih…" ucapan Kuroro barusan sukses membuat Kurapika terkejut.

Dia lalu terjatuh di karang, dengan lututnya mendarat duluan. "Kau… orang gila!" gumam Kurapika tak percaya.

Kuroro memandang Kurapika lemah. Ia dapat melihat mata gadis itu buram oleh air mata. "Hei, kau menangis?" goda Kuroro.

"Kau… cowok terbodoh yang pernah kukenal!" kata Kurapika menghapus air matanya dengan cepat.

"Kau tak marah lagi 'kan?" Kuroro membelai lembut pipi Kurapika.

Mata Kurapika membulat, ketika mertasakan telapak tangan Kuroro begitu dingin. Ia lalu memegang pergelangan tangannya, dan merasakan panas di sana. Kurapika langsung tahu kalau saat ini Kuroro sedang demam.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Kurapika khawatir.

Namun Kuroro tak mengubrisnya. Ia malah semakin mempersempit jarak antara wajah mereka, hingga akhirnya bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dengan lembut.

Kurapika membalas ciuman Kuroro tak kalah lembutnya. Bibir pemuda itu terasa sangat dingin, namun nafasnya sangat panas. Mereka berdua menikmati ciuman mereka dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.

Kuroro mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Ia langsung terjatuh di pelukan Kurapika.

"Kuroro!" ucap Kurapika terkejut, sambil menahan tubuh Kuroro.

Mata gadis itu membulat ketika merasakan tubuh kekasihnya ini begitu panas.

"Kuroro!"

.

**~IN THE VILLAGE~**

.

Kuroro membuka matanya dengan pelan. Ia dapat merasakan sakit di bagian perutnya, tentu saja karena perbuatannya sendiri. Ia lalu melirik ke samping. Dilihatnya Kurapika sedang terbaring di sisi ranjang, dengan posisi duduk. Pemuda pemilik iris onix itu juga baru sadar bahwa saat ini ia berada di dalam kamarnya, tepatnya di Villa.

Senyuman tipis langsung terukir di wajah pemuda itu. Dengan pelan diusapnya rambut pirang kekasihnya. Ia tahu, bahwa Kurapika pasti terus menjaganya selama ia pingsan.

Kuroro langsung teringat, ketika pertama kali mereka resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Saat itu dia juga sakit, dam Kurapika merawatnya. Benar-benar masa lalu yang menyenangkan.

Kuroro lalu turun dari ranjangnya, dengan menahan sakit di luka perutnya. Ia pun dengan sangat pelan dan lembut, mengangkat tubuh Kurapika, naik ke ranjang, berusaha tak membangunkan gadis itu. Setelah itu dia meninggalkan kecupan kecil di bibir Kurapika.

Ia lalu mengambil kemeja hitamnya dan memakainya, menutupi balutan perban yang terdapat di bagian perutnya. Kuroro langsung tahu, bahwa pasti Leorio yang memasangkan perban itu.

Ia lalu keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Kurapika yang sibuk dengan dunia mimpinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah sadar? Cepat sekali!" ucap Leorio terkagum, yang saat ini sedang berkumpul bersama Killua dan Gon di ruang tengah.

"Memangnya aku pingsan berapa lama?" tanya Kuroro lalu mengambil tempat duduk, di sofa kecil yang ada di sana.

"Kau ditemukan Kurapika baru kemarin pagi! Jadi kau hanya pingsan selama 24 jam," jawab Leorio melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

"Ya! Selama itu Kurapika terus menjagamu non stop lhooo!" goda Killua tersenyum nakal.

Kuroro tetap berkspresi tenang. Jika seseorang memiliki indra keenam, maka ia pasti bisa melihat rona pink tipis di wajah pemuda Lucifer itu.

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Gon masih tak mengerti. "Kuroro dan Kurapika kemarin-kemarin jadi aneh, dan Kurapika malah menemukan Kuroro dalam kondisi buruk! Ada apa sih?"

Killua langsung merangkul leher Gon. "Kau anak-anak diam saja!"

Gon menatap Killua kesal. "Kau 'kan juga anak-anak!" Killua hanya nyengir lebar.

"Oh ya, kapan kalian mau kembali ke York Shin?" tanya Kuroro memulai obrolan baru.

"Yaaahh, sekitar dua hari lagi!" jawab Leorio. Kuroro hanya diam menanggapinya.

Suara pintu terdengar dibuka dari kamar Kuroro. Semua mata pun langsung tertuju ke sana. Terlihat Kurapika, saat ini sedang mengucek-ucek matanya baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kuroro?" tanya Kurapika berusaha menyembunyikan kesenangannya. Sebenarnya saat ia terbangun tadi, senyuman langsung mengembang di wajahnya menyadari bahwa ia berda di atas ranjang, dan Kuroro tak ada di sana. Pasti Kuroro sudah bangun.

"Oh, ohayou Kurapika!" sapa Gon ceria. Kurapika hanya tersenyum tipis.

Tanpa sengaja pandangannya dan Kuroro bertemu. Kurapika langsung memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"Ohya! Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke pantai lagi!" usul Killua, disusul dengan anggukan keempatnya.

* * *

><p>Terlihat saat ini beberapa orang sedang bersenang-senang di pantai, termasuk penghuni Villa yang ada di dekat pantai itu, yang tak lain adalah Kuroro, Kurapika, Gon, Killua, dan Leorio.<p>

Gon memakai celana pendek di atas lutut merah, dan tak mengenakan pakaian, sama dengan Killua yang mengenakan celana pendek biru. Leorio hanya memakai celana dalam saja, yang membuatnya terlihat konyol. Sedangkan Kuroro, dia menggunakan celana pendek di bawah lutut bermotif tentara, bertelanjang dada, memparlihatkan lekukan-lekukan ototnya yang terlatih dengan baik itu.

Kurapika? bikini? Hell no! Saat ini ia mengenakan celana pendek selutut coklat, serta kaos singlet biru.

Mereka berlima pun bermain di pantai dengan perasaan senang, hingga senja menjelang.

Kuroro dan Kurapika memutuskan untuk tinggal duduk dulu di batu karang, menanti matahari terbenam.

"Indah…" gumam Kurapika.

"Ya…" respon Kuroro. "Tapi kau lebih indah,"

Wajah Kurapika langsung memerah. "Gombal!" ucapnya memukul pelan bahu Kuroro.

"Ternyata susah juga, mempunyai pacar sepertimu!"

"Kau juga!"

"Kau kemarin-kemarin sengaja membuatku cembur yah?"

Kurapika tertegun. "Kau juga kemarin pasti sengaja membuatku cemburu!" ucapnya tak mau kalah. Kuroro hanya tersenyum kecil, namun tulus.

Kuroro lalu meraih dagu Kurapika, menariknya, dan menghilangkan jarak antara bibir mereka. Mereka saling berciuman dengan mesranya.

Satu tangan Kuroro merangkul pinggang Kurapika, dan memeluknya erat. Kedua tangan Kurapika pun merangkul di leher Kuroro. Keduanya saling menarik, hingga ciuman itu makin penuh cinta, disinari dengan sinar jingga yang semakin lama semaikn redup hingga akhirnya gelap.

Mereka memang berbeda prinsip dan pendapat, namun itu lah yang membuat mereka cocok. Mereka bagaikan dua buah kutub berbeda dalam sebuah magnet. Satu di kutub utara, dan satu di kutub selatan. Namun itulah yang membuat mereka saling tarik menarik.

Selamanya, mereka akan terus bersama, meski masa lalu mereka sama-sama menyakitkan.

.

.

.

**~THE END~**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Yo! Gimana minna? Abalkah? Gaje kah? OOCkah? Sekali lagi Natsu minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya. Soalnya Natsu ngerjain fic ini secara buru-buru, dan dihantui dengan tugas-tugas sekolah yang menakutkan itu!

Natsu juga mau minta maaf buat Pearl-chan, soalnya Natsu baru bisa publish sekarang! v.v…

Soalnya malamnya, pas Natsu mau upload fic ini, laptop Natsu langsung lawbat seketika! Dan kaa-san Natsu malah nyuruh Natsu tidur!

Jadi Natsu publish-nya baru bisa sepulang sekolah!

Natsu juga nyempetin diri buat ngedit dulu, mumpung gak ada kerjaan! Gomen yah Pearl-chaaaan…

Sekali lagi Natsu mau ngucapin met ultah buat Pearl-chaaaann… XDD

Yosh! review please… *puppy eyes*

~ARIGATO~

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


End file.
